


The good, the bad and the ugly

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Teasing, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled the following prompt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme: "enjolras/grantaire/montparnasse, threesome to end all threesomes - that's it that's the prompt".<br/>Grantaire and Enjolras decided to spice up their sex life a little and brought home the beautiful, young Montparnasse to have their wicked way with.</p><p>And I am eternally sorry for the title. I couldn't resist, seeing as Montparnasse is such a bad little boy and Grantaire is described as ugly... My apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good, the bad and the ugly

“This must be the luckiest day in my life”, Grantaire thought. “No, by the devil, not in my life. I must have died and come to heaven… I am going to sleep with the two most beautiful young men in Paris. Me! With my unpleasant gallimaufry of a face and breath stinking of brandy and absinthe. I would not be in the least surprised if I smell of sweat as well. But on the other hand, would I come to heaven if I died? Let me count all the mortal sins: greed. Am I greedy? No, I would not call myself that. Gluttony. I am definitely guilty of such a vice, and the same goes with lust. Pride? Yes, to a certain extent. What have we left, wrath, sloth… Sloth is another great vice of mine. And the last one, what is that? Oh, envy. That means I would be guilty of at least four of the seven deadly sins. I wonder if that alone would bring me to hell. And Montparnasse sure would fit there, as a fallen angel. But Enjolras? No, that man, he has all the virtues, as lusty as he might be from time to time, and his features are definitely the features of an angel. Then the conclusion must be that I, indeed, am alive. Unless I am actually dreaming.” He took a gulp of absinthe. “Montparnasse? Am I dreaming?”

“Excuse me?” The young man next to him laughed and refilled his own glass of absinthe.  
“You heard me, my dear, sweet little boy. Am I dreaming?”  
“Not that I know of.” Montparnasse chuckled and emptied his glass in one greedy gulp. “Why do you ask?”  
“I was thinking. Look at my ugly mug.”  
“It’s not that bad.”  
“No, listen. Look at my ugly mug.” He took another gulp of absinthe and refilled his glass. “And my messy hair, big nose and scruffy cheeks. And just have a look at my teeth; none of them seem to be in their right place. I am not a thing of beauty, and that is something that gives me little to no grief, one learns to live with it. The thing is, mankind is often pretty judgmental when it comes to the appearances of others. And yet, here I am. Beside me I have a man of exquisite beauty…”  
“Thank you very much, Monsieur.” Montparnasse smirked.  
“Silence! You aren’t very polite, interrupting me all the time. What I am trying to say is that beside me I have a young man of exquisite beauty, and in less than an hour I will have a man with the face of an angel beside me as well. And I and those two young men will indulge ourselves in every possible kind of carnal joys. That was why I was asking you, Montparnasse, if I, in fact, was dreaming.”  
“You are absolutely off your head.” Montparnasse laughed, and his laugh became louder and louder. “Absolutely and utterly insane. And I like it. You, Monsieur, are absolutely and completely hilariously entertaining. I hope this won’t be the last time we meet.” Grantaire joined in Montparnasse’s laughter with an amused snort.

Enjolras and Grantaire had discussed for a while. It was not as their sexual activities started to get boring or anything, but they were both experimental men, and very curious about the dynamics if they were to bring a third person into the mix. Since Enjolras was inexperienced – he had been a virgin before he started sleeping with Grantaire – they decided that Grantaire was the one who should go and see if he could pick up someone who seemed both interested and interesting. Enjolras trying to ask somebody if they wanted to come home with him and sleep with him and his partner could only end in disaster, and Grantaire was not in any way new to the experience of picking up men.  
And he found Montparnasse. He knew a little bit about him. He knew that he was a crook, he knew that he was fond of the joys of the flesh and just as fond of Greek love, which was very convenient for the situation. He also knew that he was dangerous, but not to innocent people, to the people he could actually stand his manners were charming and smooth.

Montparnasse immediately caught Grantaire’s eye. He was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Enjolras, or perhaps even just as beautiful, but in a different way. They were both tall, pale, slender and androgynous, but there their physical similarities ended. Enjolras had long, very light hair and blue eyes. Montparnasse’s hair was shorter, black, curly, and he had hazel eyes. And the young man was _vain ___. As beautiful as Enjolras was, he was not in the least bit vain. Montparnasse, on the other hand… He used pomade. He was perfumed. He used stays occasionally, he never went anywhere without his top hat and his walking stick, he wore expensive-looking gloves and beautiful cravats, he put roses in his buttonhole… Grantaire found it very interesting. He wondered how Enjolras would react to that.  
Grantaire told Enjolras about Montparnasse, and Enjolras approved of him.  
“I hope he likes it rough”, Enjolras had said with a smirk. “I hope he is submissive to at least some extent.” Because the thing was, Enjolras was mostly dominant in bed, and Grantaire was mostly submissive, but both of them enjoyed switching places now and then, and now both of them hoped to be able to play with someone they could dominate together. And they were in luck. Because when Enjolras finally went home and sat with Montparnasse and Grantaire, both of them tipsy, Enjolras sober, they started to talk about limits.

“First of all”, Enjolras said, “I want to know your limits. I want to know what you are into, and what you would never approve of.”  
“Limits? I do not have many. I am a very versatile man. I like to experiment and I am willing to try everything at least twice.” He smirked. “You are not allowed to harm my face, though. Cut it or otherwise. If you did, I would never forgive you.”  
“Neither me nor Grantaire bring sharp objects to bed, so you can relax.”  
“And I would never harm something of such magnificent beauty anyhow”, Grantaire said.  
“And as far as the question of what I am into goes… I’m into almost anything, many things that probably would make the two of you blush like innocent little boys. But I will tell you a few things. I can be both very dominant and very, very submissive. I like words, filthy, filthy words. I like being tied up. I like humiliation. I like getting slapped around like a wretched little whore.”  
“Surely, I must be dreaming”, Grantaire said. Enjolras just grinned. 

Enjolras took a firm grip of both Montparnasse’s hair and Grantaire’s and lead them to the bedroom, he showed them violently to the bed.  
“Undress. Both of you. Now.” Grantaire’s clothes were off in seconds, laying in a messy puddle on the floor. Montparnasse took his precious time, revealing his bare skin inch by inch. Enjolras had a pleased expression on his face as he started undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. After a while they were all nude and in bed.  
“On all four, Montparnasse”, Enjolras commanded. Montparnasse gladly obeyed. “Now then, my love. What should we do with this absolute harlot?”  
“Harlot, Monsieur?” Montparnasse grinned. “What makes me a harlot?”  
“Silence!” Enjolras gave his pert ass a hard smack. “Don’t speak unless you are spoken to. Feel free to moan and scream and shout like the little tart you are, but do not speak. And if you really have to know; you’re laying here, on all four, no less, on the bed belonging to two men you hardly know. Soon you will be begging us to do all kinds of atrocious things to you, and you said yourself that you were into things that could make even a highly experienced man like Grantaire blush. So of course you are a harlot, I know one when I see one. So, now when the little tart won’t interrupt anymore… What do you think we should do with him, Grantaire?”  
“I say, I say… First of all I think we should make him crave us even more than he already does. I know just the way.”  
Grantaire got behind Montparnasse and looked at his ass with an admiring gaze. He nodded, as to say “this is beautiful and I highly approve of this sight”, then he licked his index finger and started to stroke and caress Montparnasse’s hole. His touch was gentle, and light as a feather, he used only his fingertip, and the action made Montparnasse writhe and moan. He continued for a little while, emitting more and more reactions of the sort of the young man before getting his tongue to work. His tongue flickered over and around the entrance, the writhing continued, the gasps grew louder. The grand finale of Grantaire’s teasing was when he started fucking Montparnasse with his tongue, his tongue going in and out of his hole in a fast pace until Montparnasse almost cried out with lust. Grantaire smirked, pleased with himself. “Works every time.”  
“Look at you, screaming and moaning and writhing and squirming and gasping. Don’t you dare saying that you’re not a tart, Montparnasse”, Enjolras said with a big grin.  
“P-pardon… I am… I am a tart, the biggest one…” Montparnasse’s voice was merely a whisper.  
“What does the tart want now?”  
“He wants you to fuck him.  
“Then he will have to beg for it.”  
“Please, Messieurs… Please, have mercy on me, as much of a harlot as I am.”  
“Do you call that begging!? Beg properly.”  
“Good, beautiful Messieurs. I know that I am inferior to you, that I am just a little harlot you picked up somewhere to have your wicked way with, and that my pleasure shouldn’t matter to you in the least. But when I see you, Enjolras, naked and godlike with your beautiful erection… And you, Grantaire, your beautiful body, manly but nimble, and your big, hard prick… I just can’t help myself, especially not after the wonderful oral I just got. I am ready to explode with lust, I am ready to fall apart. Would you please have mercy on me? Use me, I promise you, it will be pleasurable for the both of you. I’m a complete whore. I know how to please men, I know how to suck a cock, I…”  
“Much better. Much, much better. That’s a good boy. I want you to suck me, swallow me down until you almost choke. And at the same time my very competent lover will fuck you with that, as you called it, big, hard prick of his. Does that suit your tastes?”  
“Y…yes!” Montparnasse almost cried out the word. 

Montparnasse took Enjolras’ prick in his mouth with experienced ease, and he soon deepthroated him, enjoying the weight of a full erection on his tongue. Grantaire got behind him and started preparing him with his fingers. Montparnasse pulled back so he could yell at Grantaire to just ‘ram it in already’. Grantaire chuckled and did just that.  
Montparnasse felt pleasantly full in both ends, Enjolras fucked his mouth and pulled his hair, he actually succeeded in getting some gagging sounds out of him. Grantaire placed his large hands on Montparnasse’s hips, he held them in place as he fucked him roughly. Enjolras was quiet in bed, Grantaire was not. He moaned and grunted and groaned loudly as he felt the tight hotness that was Montparnasse wrapped around his prick. Montparnasse shook his head to make Enjolras let go of his hair, and once again he spat out his cock.  
“Can’t you go harder than that, you little sissy? Is that the best you got? I wanted you to fuck me, not to tease me a little with your prick. Be a fucking man!” Enjolras smirked and gave Montparnasse a hard slap to his face.  
“You’re a mouthy one. Don’t disrespect my lover.” He once again took a hold of Montparnasse’s hair and continued to thrust his prick inside and out. At the same time Grantaire decided to “be a man” as Montparnasse called it. He started fucking him with full force, as hard and fast as he could, and soon he was both groaning and panting, it was hard to keep up the pace, but he managed.  
“Suck harder”, Enjolras commanded. Montparnasse did, and that brought Enjolras to his climax, he came down Montparnasse’s throat and pulled out. Montparnasse swallowed and coughed, his eyes were damp with tears from when Enjolras’ cock slammed against the back of his throat, but he had a sly grin on his face. The grin soon disappeared, though, because now he only had the prick in his ass to focus on, and it started to get overwhelming. In the best way possible, mind you. He let out loud, shrill gasps, even louder, high-pitched moans and soon he couldn’t even keep from whimpering.  
“Grant-AH!-ire! Grantaire, I… I think I’m having an orgasm, I...” Enjolras had already noticed what was about to happen, and before Montparnasse got the chance to cum he wrapped his hand around his prick, hard, thus making him unable to release. Montparnasse’s reaction to that was a pathetic and almost disappointed little whine.  
Grantaire wiped his sweaty forehead, he was almost fully out of breath now. Some damp curls were stuck to his temples and forehead, but he was about to finish, so he didn’t mind. Soon the muscles in his stomach tightened and started to clench more and more. A few seconds later he released with a loud groan, hot spurts of cum painting the inside of the young man. He pulled out and fell boneless to the bed, a panting, shaking mess.  
  
Montparnasse laid himself down on his back, so desperate for a release his lower lip wobbled. “Please, may I cum?”  
“Soon. We are not done with you yet. Grantaire, as soon as you caught your breath, do you want to lift him up in your lap and hold his wrists for me, please?” Grantaire nodded, took a deep breath and did what Enjolras told him to do.  
“There we go…” Enjolras looked at Montparnasse’s very, very hard, throbbing cock. It wasn’t only slick and wet, no, precum was basically dripping out of it. The sight was almost enough for both Enjolras and Grantaire to get aroused again.  
“My boy, your prick is a thing of absolute beauty, such as yourself,” Grantaire whispered in Montparnasse’s ear. He shivered from his hot breath and let out a moan. Enjolras put both his hands on Montparnasse’s thighs and started to stroke them. He then lowered his head to lick at his inner thighs. Montparnasse squirmed and whined and whimpered, his lower lip was wobbling like never before and his eyes got wetter, and wetter still when Grantaire started licking and nipping on his jaw, neck and throat. Enjolras let his hand graze lightly over Montparnasse’s cock. He cried out with lust, squirming like he was about to burst… which, in all honestly, he was.  
“T-tell me…”  
“Tell you?”  
“Tell me I am beautiful!” Enjolras smirked and continued to graze his hand over his prick.  
“You are absolutely beautiful, Montparnasse. One of the most gorgeous young men I ever met”, Grantaire whispered in his ear. And with that Montparnasse couldn’t hold back anymore. He threw his head backwards, leaning on Grantaire’s shoulder, and came with a loud shout, he came so hard he thought he was about to faint. Then he fell back against Grantaire, who let go of his wrists and instead wrapped his arms around Montparnasse’s chest, holding him tight and kissing his neck. Enjolras smirked, amused. “You really are vain, young man.” 


End file.
